Mobile communication services are becoming more popular among customers around the world. Services such as Video On Demand (VOD), Triple Play, and other mobile services require higher bit rate than traditional services, such as voice service. The higher demanding services may be guaranteed using relatively high quality and stable digital links, e.g., that provide relatively high level Quality of Service (QOS) and high bit rate. To achieve such requirements, Base Stations (BSs) for wireless systems may be placed indoors instead of outdoors to reduce the signal transmission length in the air. Such a scheme may also substantially increase the quantity of deployed BSs. To meet the trend above, access networks that act as mobile backhaul may take some part in carrying data flows of indoor mobile services. Examples of access networks include digital subscriber line (DSL) systems and passive optical networks (PONs). Carrying some data flows from indoor BSs, also referred to as micro BSs, may reduce network cost. Such approach may also require improved time/frequency synchronization for mobile backhaul, for example in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 1588, which is incorporated herein by reference.